Now Or Never
by StarliteAddict
Summary: Blaine has a normal life, until his brothers show up in town. With them comes the monsters and the crazy that seems to follow the Winchesters, as well as the information that his boyfriend, Kurt, might not have been who he thought he was. Together, the four of them set out on a hunt, but what happens when they know nothing about what they're hunting?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was normal.

Blaine was sitting in his desk in his 8th period class, waiting for it to end so that he could go to Glee and be with his friends and boyfriend and do what he loved the most.

Everything was normal.

He walked down the hallway after the bell had rung, put the books he didn't need into his locker and took out the ones he did, before he linked arms with Kurt and headed towards the choir room for their weekly Glee meeting.

Everything was normal.

Until he saw his brothers standing at the end of the hallway waiting for him.

Then, everything changed.

* * *

All his life, Blaine knew he had always been different from his family. He and his mom were the only ones similar; he looked nothing like his father and only vaguely like his brother. He also behaved completely differently from them; his father and brother were laid back and went with the flow, and his mother was another peace keeper. He had a tendency to blow up over the littlest things. As he got older and started to figure himself out, he thought that maybe he was just different because he was gay and nobody else in his family was, and that was how he justified it. But when he came out, his father told him the truth; he wasn't an Anderson by blood. That's why he didn't fit in.

Turns out, his mother and father had hit a rough patch in their relationship a few years after Cooper was born, and things weren't looking great for either of them. His mother had been working late shifts at the hospital, while his father worked early mornings, and therefore they constantly missed each other and didn't have time to work through their differences. And in the midst of the drama at home, his mother had a whole other soap opera unraveling at work; one of her patients was a John Doe who was found unconscious in a field and had nearly bled out. She nursed him back to health, and once he was able to walk, he begged her to sneak him out of the hospital. Blaine didn't get the details originally, but his mother had given the man refuge. It wasn't long before the two of them were an item, and she left his father- er, stepfather.

Then two weeks passed, and the man vanished. And then his mothers work shifts changed, and she and his stepfather talked and worked everything out, even the mysterious John Doe from the hospital issue. Three months later, a pregnancy test came up positive, and after he was born, the paternity test was negative. He was the child of an affair, a John Doe who left before he even knew about Blaine's existence.

He didn't learn more about his past until he was almost 17, when two boys suddenly showed up on their doorstep in search of a 'John Winchester'. The man was apparently their father, who had been missing for quite some time and they were worried about him. For some reason, he had their address written down in some address book that he had left behind somewhere, and the boys were tracking down every possible lead because apparently the police wouldn't help them. The one with longer hair wouldn't stop staring at Blaine, until his mother sighed and confirmed what both of them had been thinking; John Winchester was Blaine's runaway father. He felt terrible for feeling the way he did, but he found a strange comfort in knowing that he wasn't the only thing that the man had run away from, because that meant it had nothing to do with him or his mother.

The older brother, with shorter hair, his name was Dean. He wasn't very nice at first, but once he got used to being around Blaine, he wasn't all that bad. The younger one with longer hair, Sam, he was nice from the get-go. They both seemed to have Blaine's temper, too, which made him feel better, not being alone anymore with a short temper. Although the boys' first stay wasn't long- hell, none of their visits ever were- Blaine still felt like he knew them well enough. They were his family, and they were trying to get to know him and live their lives at the same time. He understood that they had to leave, but he appreciated every visit they made.

Except this one.

Because the last time they were here, he found out even more than he'd ever bargained for. The last piece of truth, they all promised, but Blaine didn't believe them. There was always more that they were keeping from him, so he wouldn't be surprised if more came with the next visit. Last time, they told him what they do for a living; how they hunt monsters that are hurting people. At first, he thought they were kidding. Then, his mother told him about how John, his father, had saved her from a werewolf when she was on the way to work. He had sustained serious injuries and passed out, so she took him to the hospital and stitched him up, but when he came to, he refused treatment. So she offered to treat him outpatient style, without any records being kept, in order to repay him. And that was how it all went down.

Sam and Dean being back could only mean one thing; there was a hunt nearby. And if there was a hunt nearby, and they came to school to see him, they either wanted him to help or it was really close to school and they were trying to clear the vicinity. Neither of which were preferable. Last time, Dean had given him a large gun and when he fired it, it threw him back flat onto his ass and bruised his shoulder. Dean laughed for at least ten minutes before he helped Blaine up, and gave him a handgun, that he still had little luck firing at the can targets on top of a fence. And if they had to leave, he knew his brothers wouldn't let him bring Kurt along, but he couldn't leave without Kurt. So nothing sounded like a good alternative.

* * *

He was even more thrown off when Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, his arm dropping from laced through Blaine's, than he was by the appearance of his brothers.

"Kurt?" He asked, worried, glancing up at Sam and Dean. Sam looked confused, but Dean was smiling and seemed pleased.

"I um… I have to talk to these guys, I'll be in the choir room in a minute, okay sweetie? They're friends with my dad." Kurt said, hurriedly, trying to rush Blaine into the choir room, because Dean laughed a little.

"Ah, come on, Kurt. Blaine can stay out here, no big deal." Dean smiled and clapped his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"How do… how do you know Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking up at Dean, confused, while Kurt did the same.

"How the hell do you two know Blaine?"

"Well, Kurt. Blaine is our half-brother." Dean said, before he grinned down at Blaine. "And Blaine, your boyfriend Kurt is a hunter like us."


	2. Chapter 2

It was silent for a moment. Nobody moved or said anything, until Kurt turned and looked at Blaine.

"_You're_ a Winchester?" He asked, incredulously. "I've met your dad, and he is _not _John Winchester." He said, seemingly confused.

"You're a hunter?" Blaine retorted, tuning to look back at Kurt. "You are _not_ what I expected a hunter to look like, given these two."

"It is not my fault they're plaid junkies. I've tried to get them to wear other things, they insist on the plaid and jeans and biker boots. I think they enjoy looking like lumberjacks."

"Their outfits are not what I am focusing on here, Kurt! You're a hunter?!"

"So are you!" Kurt cried back, throwing his arms in the air and turning away from him.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere that isn't a high school hallway, guys…." Sam suggested, ushering them all into an empty class room and pulling the shade down before locking the door behind them. Kurt leaned up against the wall, holding his head, while Blaine ran his fingers through his own hair, loosening some of the curls. Sam sat down at one of the desks while Dean opted to take a seat on the teacher's desk, watching the two of them process the information they'd just received.

"Okay. So. I… I'm not really a hunter, I'm more of a hunter-in-training…" Blaine started, only for Dean to cut him off.

"He's a terrible shot."

"Like I was saying," He trailed off, glaring at Dean before looking at Kurt again. "Hunter in training. I know a little about a lot of things, but I don't know how to fight or kill most things. We're still working on that part. Now it's your turn to explain." He said, softly, then paused to wait for a response.

Kurt sighed and stood straighter, before he shrugged. "A demon possessed my mom and deteriorated her from the inside out. My dad swore vengeance and killed the thing, so now we don't really hunt anymore. But he was friends with John, and he's friends with Bobby, so we end up taking care of the Winchesters frequently. My dad doesn't really hunt anymore, so I usually get stuck going around with these baboons to clean up their messes." He answered. "Now back to you; you don't look like a Winchester. But at the same time, I can kinda see it."

"Well, my mom's not their mom. John's the only parent we share. And I never even knew him. In their search for John, they found our address from when my mom had the affair with him. And after I was told I'm a Winchester, I was told not to go boasting about it because apparently being a Winchester means certain death, so I couldn't tell you." Blaine defended, starting to feel like this was turning into an interrogation. "Now, back to you," He used Kurt's own phrasing back at him. "You never told me you were a hunter. You never told me about any of it."

"Because if I said to you 'hey, sometimes I hunt demons and monsters for a living because I like being on the verge of death constantly' you'd have thought I was crazy." Kurt replied sarcastically, glaring at him, and Blaine sighed a little.

"Okay. Fine. You have a point. I'd probably think you were crazy. But I know about monsters and stuff, I have since before I met you. So I guess we're both wrong. So, we both should have told each other." Blaine said, before Kurt nodded softly though he didn't meet Blaine's eyes again.

"Alright, now that you're little married couple bicker fit is over, can we carry on with what we have to do?" Dean asked, pushing himself off the teacher's desk. Blaine and Kurt both nodded, sitting near Sam next to each other, facing Sam and Dean.

"So we were hoping that it would end up being nothing, but there's definitely something going on out in Westerville." Sam said, and Blaine frowned.

"Near home? Does mom know? Should I get them out of there?" He asked, starting to panic, but Dean rolled his eyes a little at him.

"No, don't do anything. They're fine. You guys barely live in Westerville, you're on the outskirts. This is closer to Dalton, though, so you might want to watch out for anyone you know there at some point. There's a lot of suspicious activity happening around there." He said, turning to Sam who pulled a laptop out of his bag. He typed something in before turning the screen around to face them, showing pictures of symbols and characters in different languages on a wall outside of a church.

"These have been popping up in a church not too far from Dalton. When I first got the lead, I thought it might just be kids vandalizing property, but then I found out that with each symbol, a person of the race it comes from was dead under the mark on the wall." Sam said, clicking a button to pull up a picture of a middle aged man laying beneath one of the marks.

"What was the cause of death? There's no blood or any visible wounds…" Kurt trailed off, looking closer at the picture while Blaine made a face. He still wasn't used to the causality of being shown dead bodies, and he hoped he never would be.

"The M.E. found three puncture wounds on each shoulder, but nothing deep enough to kill. The only thing that they've found is ruptured eardrums." Sam answered, and Dean clapped his hands together to draw attention back to him.

"So. We're off to go figure out what the hell is wreaking havoc in Westerville and we might need backup on this one, especially since we have no idea what we're getting into or what the cause of death is. You guys in?" Dean asked, and Blaine's first impulse was to say no. Honestly, who's wouldn't be? His brother just asked him to go into a hunt with no clue what they're hunting or how it kills people. Any sane person would turn this one down.

"Yeah, I'll help I guess." Kurt answered before Blaine could pull himself out of his thoughts, but his words got his attention immediately.

"Are you crazy?" Blaine asked, incredulously. "We don't know how it kills people, but you want to help? What if it kills you?!"

"That's always a risk, Blaine. You get used to it. I'd rather put myself on the line than a civilian who has no idea about monsters at all. At least this way, if I go down, I go down knowing that some hunter out there is gonna kill the son of a bitch that got me." He said, shrugging at Blaine a little. And when he thought about it like that, he couldn't really argue anymore. He, too, would rather save someone else and get hurt than let someone unexpecting get hurt again.

After a long moment, he sighed and nodded. "Yeah, alright. I guess I'm in, too." Blaine sighed.

"Great!" Sam grinned at him. "We're gonna head out to Westerville, you can go wherever you were going with Kurt, and maybe after that he can help you out with target practice or something if you need it?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine rolled his eyes while Sam and Dean gathered their things before pushing the classroom door open and leading them down the hallway.

"We'll call if we find anything or need you to look anything up." Dean said, and both Kurt and Blaine nodded before they watched as Dean and Sam left McKinley. Kurt carefully slid his arm around Blaine's, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Still want to go to Glee?" He asked, looking up at him with a little smile. Blaine thought for a minute before he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I need something to counter the amount of crazy in my life and Glee club might just be crazy enough to do so." He said, softly, giving Kurt a little smile. Kurt grinned back before he leaned up and kissed Blaine's cheek, then tugged him down the hallway to the choir room, pushing it open and ignoring all of the chastising for being late they received as they made their way to the back of the room to take their usual seats.


End file.
